


I look at you and see shades of me

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Brotp, CanWNT, F/F, Mostly friendship, Slight Flirting, USWNT, a mutual respect, rivals on the pitch bros off of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Messie Drabble:Mallory seeks Jessie out during the CONCACAF qualifying tournament, kind of fluffy I guess. More of a short drabble. Baby Canada and Baby America respect the hell out of each other.





	I look at you and see shades of me

Mallory Pugh had kept a close eye on the qualifying tournament, she could say it was due to having to know her competition. However, there was another reason she had been paying close attention to Group B. 

Jessie Fleming.

Announcers always seemed to take note of the fact that often times they were amongst the youngest on their squads. Seriously if Mallory had to hear teenage superstar one more time she was going to kick the ball at somebody's head. 

Truly though she was watching Group B of qualifying because she wanted to see what Jessie Fleming would do. The girl was baby Canada, the future of that country's national team, and a player that Mallory had a great respect for. In a lot of ways, the brunette was Mallory's foil, the batman to her Superman. In some aspects, they were polar opposites and in others, it was like they were reading off the same playing book. 

There was a sort of mutual respect and acknowledgment there, had Mallory stayed in college they probably would have been a powerhouse duo. 

Perhaps that was why during free time Mallory had sought Jessie out. Jessie and a few of her fellow teammates were sitting out by the hotel pool. All the teams in the CONCACAF semifinals had been booked into a massive hotel. So it wasn't surprising that they had run into each other. 

Jessie was sitting with Rebecca Quinn, talking about the random engineering classes she was going to be taking in the fall. Mallory gave a way to Quinn, her teammate on the Spirit and then shifted her attention to Jessie. "Hey." 

Jessie looked surprised to see Mallory but gave a reserved smile. "Hey, Mallory. Congrats on qualifying." 

"You guys too, I am really proud of both of our national teams," Mallory admitted, she had been worried the past two years if she and the U.S. would actually pull it together. 

Quinn snorted softly and looked between the two of them. She had spent enough time with the both of them to know about their mutual crushes. "Is Rose around?" Quinn asked, trying to make herself scarce. 

Mallory nodded and pointed back to the hotel lobby. "She's playing pool in the lobby with Horan and Sonnett, you'll find her there." 

Once Quinn left the duo alone, Jessie cleared her throat. "So you think you'll score in the semis?" She asked, trying to keep the conversation going instead of there being the awkward silence. 

"I would hope too, I am kind of excited to see if Sinclair scores and finally beats Abby's record." Mallory knew that Jessie was proud to wear the Canadian crest. 

Jessie gave a wide smile and nodded. "That would be cool, I think everybody on my team would freak out." 

Mallory couldn't fight her own smile, it always made her heart pound whenever she saw Jessie excited. "Well I won't keep you for too long, I just wanted to come by and wish you luck. Not that you need it, of course, you're awesome."

"Well good luck to you too, it's always fun playing against you. I just wish we could have played together more." Jessie admitted, she was shyer sure, not as outgoing as Mallory but she admired her too. Whether or not the Canadian would admit it, there was a little bit of chemistry there. 

Mallory nodded her head. "Yeah well maybe if you join the Washington Spirit after college. We got a good thing going there, Quinn, Sully, Rose and me. But we could always use you." Mallory wiggled her eyebrows playfully, but she could tell that that probably wouldn't happen. 

Jessie laughed and gave a shrug. "Stranger things have happened. I'll tell you what if you score in the World Cup and win I'll consider coming to the Washington Spirit." 

The wager caught Mallory off guard but she nodded. "What do you want if you win?"

Jessie thought for a long moment, trying to work up the courage to say what she actually wanted too. "If I win, well then I guess you owe me a dinner." 

Mallory looked confused but shrugged. "Sounds like a deal then." She shook the Canadian player's hand and smiled "See you around Fleming."

"Yeah, see you on the pitch Pugh."

**Author's Note:**

> This tournament has been wild for sure, but I love me some Jessie Fleming and I love me some Mallory Pugh. I think their the future so this is more of an ode to their friendship with some slight flirting. I hope you all enjoyed this drabble


End file.
